


Best Things

by inkvvell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: Finn is dealing with a lot right now.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Best Things

Finn is dealing with a lot right now.

For one, he's been placed in charge of the reformed Republic's Stormtrooper deprogramming initiative. Finn has never been in charge of anything. He feels sick to his stomach when he thinks about it. He knows firing a blaster, and charging into battle, and getting out of whatever trouble he gets himself in. He doesn’t know how to be a general. 

That’s not even the worst of it. His real problem is Rey. 

She's been one of his best friends for a long time now. Having grown up in an environment where friendliness was discouraged as fiercely as possible, Finn thought for a long time that any feelings he might have had were platonic, and that he was getting them confused. It had happened before. Only those feelings had faded away, but he was still thinking about Rey, when he played sabbac with Poe, when he shaved, when he got up in the morning and when he went to bed at night. 

Then there was what happened last week. Rey had...uh...well...well, she had gotten him off. With the Force. There was no other way to put it. That didn't just happen out of nowhere. It wasn't like Poe would spontaneously ask to go down on Finn. Then again, knowing Poe, he wouldn't be surprised if the pilot was into it. So Rey maybe possibly felt something towards him, even if that something was just attraction boiling over after years of tension. 

Unsurprisingly, it’s difficult for Finn to just get over that. Now he feels awkward whenever they’re in the same room. It’s not that he feels like she owes him anything. He can’t really complain about being shown a good time. It’s just that it feels so odd that she hasn’t even acknowledged what happened. Finn has learned enough about the galaxy to know that that’s out of the ordinary.

Poe, Rose, all his other friends, he knows they’re starting to notice. So why won’t Rey just tell him it was a mistake so he can be done with it? That’s what he’s wondering when she tells him to come to her apartment, they have a mission to discuss. He’s not sure if that’s code for “we’re going to sleep together”. Or maybe “let’s discuss our feelings”. Or there really is a mission, and he’s a fool for thinking it’s anything else.

Evidently, there is a mission. It’s a First Order facility in the Outer Rim which she believes holds plundered Jedi artifacts. Finn typically enjoys these outings. It's a chance to get out of the conference room and back in the field, not to mention that the nature of such missions means they get to work together again. They remind of him when it was just them running from Jakku in a barely functional heap of junk. 

Only he doesn't feel quite so excited this time. He's always glad to clean up what remains of that damned organization, of course, but he can't imagine having any fun alongside her if things continued like this. From her face, Finn could swear that Rey feels the same way.

"This doesn't feel right." she says, voicing what the both of them were thinking. 

"I agree." is all Finn can come up with. He wishes he had some grand solution. He's not a genius, or a Jedi Knight, he's just...a person. 

"It's because of what I did...what we did together." Rey elaborates, though she winces right after, like she thinks she's said something wrong. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, I...I wanted it, Rey. I enjoyed it." he assures her. No matter what, Finn doesn't want her to feel guilty for that moment they shared. 

"You don't regret it?" Rey asks. "Because I don't." she quickly adds, thankfully allaying the concerns that immediately popped into his head. 

"I don't." Finn promises, resting his hand on hers and making her smile. Her skin is so soft, and she's so beautiful, and by the Force, he thinks he'll never stop being infatuated with her. Before he can think anymore, she has the courage to say what she feels.

"Would you like to do it again?" Rey asks, gently biting into her bottom lip. Both of their cheeks flush, and Finn is a little embarrassed at how the both of them seem like giggling teenagers rather than fully grown adults, war veterans. 

"No." Finn tells her, and she's shocked, before he quickly explains. "No, I mean...I want to...hmm…" he tries to tell her, wondering how to put what he's thinking about politely. Poe would know the solution. Actually, Poe would probably just say it outright. 

He's not Poe. So instead he guides her to the bedroom, and he sits her on the edge of it while he kneels before her. He carefully, tenderly parts her legs and looks up at her. 

"I want to...pay you back." is what he settles on. He immediately curses himself for it. What an utterly unromantic way to ask permission to pleasure her. His heart pounds in his chest, but she looks down at him and smiles, even nods. She doesn't have words for it, not yet, but that's okay. 

Finn grins, thanking the Force in his head, and unbuckles her belt. He slips off her pants with a surprising amount of grace, given how clumsy he's felt about this whole thing. He runs a hand up her calf and onto her thigh. Her legs are perfect, much like the rest of her, and he has to make an effort to move on from them and make this worth her while. 

His lips brush over her plain white underwear, and the way her breathing changes gives him renewed confidence. He kisses her through the fabric and hooks his thumbs in the waistband, slowly pulling it down. Not to tease her, oh no, he's just trying to avoid rushing this and making a fool of himself. 

Finn can’t think of a word for what he sees besides beautiful. She’s beautiful. Of course, she’s beautiful down there, because everything about her is beautiful. Before he allows his mind to go down that track, he decides to suppress his thoughts and focus on acting. All the best things happened in his life when he started participating, living in the moment, and the pent-up moan that escapes her lips when his tongue touches her is one of the best things he’s ever heard.

He rests his hand on her thigh as he paints her with the flat of his tongue, amazed he gets to taste her and amazed at how much he likes the taste. He’s still figuring out what she likes, uncertain if he should continue with these broad strokes or if his licks should be faster, more shallow. He finds it remarkably reassuring when she takes his hand and holds it. 

“Finn, go...faster…” she breathes out, and he’s so glad she’s willing to tell him what to do. Finn is no expert, but he’s a good learner, and he’s eager to put his new knowledge to work. His tongue slides against her quickly as his eyes dart up, watching her stomach relax and tighten as her breathing becomes faster and faster, just like the movements of his tongue.

Drawing on everything he knows, he presses his mouth against her, his movements becoming less predictable and more varied. His tongue will run up her nice and slow or dart against her, hitting her with the tip. He’ll draw small shapes on her with it or write out whatever Aurebesh letter comes to mind. Anything to keep her gasping and moaning and writhing, her hips beginning to buck as she drips onto the blanket. 

“Don’t...stop…” Rey rasps out, and Finn thinks it’s nice to see her out of control, because most of the time she’s trying to project an image. There’s none of that now, he’s getting her true self, and the high-pitched whimper that comes out when he closes his lips over her clit might be the best sound he’s ever heard. 

“Yes...yesss…yessss…Finn!” she cries, involuntarily kicking her legs as the gentle pressure of him sucking on her clit sends waves of pleasure through her whole body. Rey tenses as she finishes, her clit twitching in his mouth. Once he’s made sure she’s done, he slowly pulls away, his mouth and the blanket underneath them soaked with Rey.

Finn’s catching his breath as he sits on the floor, Rey taking a few moments to recover. He’s unsure of what to say. You can’t exactly go back to being friends after that. Not that he regrets even a moment of it. He wonders if he should stand up, though he feels embarrassed that she’ll see him hard again. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Get...up here…” Rey mutters, tossing him a cloth to wipe his face and spreading her legs invitingly. He grins and picks himself up, ready to further explore this new normal for them. 

It’s different, to be sure, and if he’s being honest with himself, scary as well. That won’t stop him. The best things in Finn’s life happened when he jumped right into them. 

**Author's Note:**

> done by popular demand. your comments are very much appreciated, by the way, and i will always respond to them.


End file.
